


Just Some Cuddles

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, dousy, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel comforts Daisy while she is experiencing period cramps.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Just Some Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my period cramps and my desire to be cuddled so shout out to those lol. I have no idea why I felt the need to write this but I did so now you get to read it. I’m working on a whole bunch of stuff right now, both Dousy and other things, so be on the look out of you enjoy this. Anyway, I hope you like this.

“ _Yes, Daniel_.” Daisy replied with a little too much bite for the simple question that her boyfriend had asked her. She sighed and corrected herself. “Yes,” she said softly, “I got the team debriefed for the mission on Thursday. Everyone is ready.”

“Are you alright, dear?” he asked with a tilted head as he took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. She was sitting on the couch, already in sweatpants even though she had only been home for ten minutes. Her knees curled into her chest and her head resting on her kneecaps.

“I’m fine, I just,” she hesitated, “I got my period this morning and the first few days are usually pretty rough and I’m in a lot of pain and I just don’t want to talk about work.”

“Alright,” he nodded sweetly, “we don’t have to talk about work. Can I do anything?”

“Can you just come here?” She reached her arms towards him. He toed off his shoes and joined her on the couch. He sat so that Daisy could settle sideways in his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he offered as he started to rub circles on her back.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I hate seeing you in pain. Especially when I can’t do anything about it.” She hummed and nuzzled further into the crook of his neck.

“I usually try to take some aspirin or something when they first start, but I didn’t have anything in my desk.” She shifted and groaned then grabbed the hand that was resting on her knee and moved it to her lower stomach. The comforting weight of his hand eased the pain a little bit.

“Next time check with me, I keep a stash,” he offered. “Do you want dinner? I could fix some—“

“No,” she cut him off, “let’s order a pizza and not get up from here.” Daniel chuckled and handed his phone to her so she could order dinner for them.

It wasn’t until the pizza delivery person knocked on their door that Daisy got off his lap. Daniel went to get the food while she found something for them to watch. “Do you want some wine?” he asked from the kitchen as he got plates and napkins.

“No, I think I have a seltzer in the fridge.” Daniel sat the pizza box and plates on the coffee table and sat the seltzer can in front of Daisy. “While you’re up,” she started, “could you get me the heating pad and some pain meds? Please.”

“Of course.”

Later in bed, they lay facing each other on their sides. A heating pad resting on Daisy’s abdomen and Daniel’s fingers walking across the painful part of her lower back. “What does it feel like?” he finally asked.

“Like someone with sharp nails is squeezing one of my organs.”

Daniel chuckled.

“I’m not kidding,” she assured, “It’s like a muscle cramp but you can’t stretch or relieve it in anyway because it’s on the inside of your body. And you just kinda have to shut up and deal with it.”

“You know I wouldn’t think any less of you if you complain about pain, right?”

She hummed when his fingers hit an extra sensitive spot. “I know, but complaining will do nothing but make me feel whiny.”

“You can whine around people that you love sometimes.”

“But that’s not fair to you. You don’t want a whiny girlfriend.”

“Daisy,” he pointed to her stomach, “ _this_ isn’t fair to you. I just want to do anything I can to help you feel better and if complaining will help you then I’m willing to listen to you. Always.”

She pressed herself further into his embrace. Now, he could feel the heat on his bare chest. She let out a relaxed sigh. “Cuddling helps.”

“Well, I guess you’re lucky that I’m an excellent cuddler.”

“You’re perfect, you know?”

“You make it easy to be perfect,” he shrugged.

She reached up to slant her lips over his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
